My wicked way
by Soapiefan
Summary: Jackson and Aaron need to satisfy a craving.


He roughly grabbed the builder from behind. His hand moving immediately down to Jackson's groin. Moaning quietly in is ear he said 'I want to fuck your brains out' causing Jackson to exhale loudly. Aaron turned Jackson to face him and looked into the deep brown eyes. Their lips clashed with such force that Aaron tasted blood. Tongues fighting for dominance in each others mouths, teeth clashing with the force of the kiss. Aaron tore at Jackson's tight white t-shirt with so much force that he ripped it from the older man's torso. 'Hey, I need clothes to go home in' said Jackson. 'Who says I'm letting you go home' Aaron said with a mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes. 'I'm having my wicked way with you til you beg for mercy.'

'Is that a promise' Jackson growled back.

The kiss became more frantic with the rough beard and stubble sensitising their lips. Hands moved over torsos and nails dug into back muscles as the kissing became more frantic, breathing becoming harder, erections straining through their clothes. Jackson lowered his hand to Aaron's groin but his hand was grabbed by the mechanic 'Oh no you don't, tonight it's my turn to make you squirm'

They walked up the stairs of the Smithy cottage and into Aaron's bedroom, Aaron holding onto the builders hand while gently moving his thumb over the palm of his hand in light strokes. The door flew open and was shut by Aaron slamming the builder against it. They kissed with such passion that the builder's knees nearly buckled. Aaron slowly moved down Jackson's naked torso kissing along his collar bone and down his chest muscles all the while gently stroking Jackson's straining erection through his trousers. Jackson put his hands on Aarons head as the mechanic went lower, Jackson moving his hips against Aaron's hand. Aaron knelt in front of the builder and gently began unzipping his trousers all the time keeping eye contact with the builder. Slowly the trousers were lowered to the floor along with the builder's boxers. Lying around his ankles he couldn't really move without the potential for falling over and he didn't want to risk it so he stayed put up against the bedroom door. All of a sudden Aaron's mouth was around Jackson's throbbing dick. His mouth moving slowly up and down all the while licking the tip with his tongue. Aaron could feel Jackson's pulse through his dick and it excited him no end. He cradled the builders balls in one hand while grasping his other hand tightly around the base of Jackson's dick making his hand become a cock ring. He could feel Jackson get harder as the pressure increased, Aarons mouth never stopping the motion and is tongue constantly lapping the tip while his other hand was manhandling Jackson's balls. He could feel the contractions coming but he still didn't stop until Jackson groaned and came in his mouth the saltiness of the cum hitting the back of his throat causing Aaron to automatically swallow. Releasing the builders balls and dick Aaron slowly moved up Jackson's body, kissing him as he moved up towards his goal, Jackson's mouth. As the kiss deepened Jackson could taste his cum on Aaron's tongue and the sensation caused him to become aroused again. Aaron moved Jackson legs apart and slowly slid his trackie bottoms down his legs before kicking them off. He lifted Jackson without much effort up the door so he could fit between the builders' legs, he slipped his hand between their bodies and gave his still hard dick a few tugs to get it rock solid. 'Lick' he instructed putting his right hand in front of Jackson's face. The lust in Jackson's eyes was obvious as was his re-awoken erection. Jackson licked and sucked Aaron's fingers until Aaron pulled his hand away and moved it between their bodies. Firstly he put one, then two fingers inside Jackson feeling for the sweet spot before moving his fingers inside the builder eliciting groans of pleasure. Jackson's body started to convulse with pleasure so Aaron put a third digit inside causing the moaning to increase. Jackson had closed his eyes with the pleasure and Aaron began to kiss up Jackson's neck to his partially open lips taking them in his own and savaging them while still finger fucking Jackson. He removed his fingers before Jackson could come and put the tip of his penis at Jackson's entrance. He thrust into his lover until he was fully inside and hitting the sweet spot. Jackson moaned into Aaron's mouth causing the kiss to deepen and Jackson to start move against Aaron. He pushed down onto Aarons dick as if trying to fit as much of Aaron into him as possible. Aaron thrust harder into Jackson until they were both making so much noise that they didn't hear the front door open as Paddy came in, heard the moaning, turned on his heel and left again closing the door as quietly as possible. Aaron and Jackson didn't even register the disturbance so into their fucking as they were. Aaron was plunging into Jackson with abandon as Jackson stoked his rock hard dick in time with the thrusts. As Jackson started to feel the familiar pulsing from Aaron's dick he knew his lover was close to coming, he put more pressure on his dick and stopped trying to prevent his orgasm. As he came all over his lovers stomach the contractions of his ass caused Aaron to come with such force that they nearly lost their precarious balance before Jackson got one foot down to get the balance back. Sated Aaron pulled out from Jackson, both fully spent. He let go of the builders other leg and stepped away. 'Shit, I'm tired' said the mechanic as he moved back toward his single bed. 'Oh no you don't, give me a few minutes and then it's my turn' smirked Jackson as he moved towards Aaron's bed having finally detangled himself from his trouser and boxers. 'Oh really' Aaron said with a raised eyebrow and he lay back on the bed with his legs parted and his dick starting to increase as his erection began to return.


End file.
